


What are friends for?

by Festivewillow69



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Cheering Up, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendly duel, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festivewillow69/pseuds/Festivewillow69
Summary: Part 1 of the Afterwards series. Yugi isn't feeling so good emotionally after Atem left. So Tea decides to cheer him up. Rated T on first chapter for language and author's note. Rated M on second chapter for lemon.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this is my first Yugioh story. Also, spot the abridged joke if you know your Yugioh parody.

It's been about a two months since Atem the pharaoh has moved on into the afterlife, and life just continued on after that. They were all still in highschool, having to catch up with all the homework assignments they missed while off saving the world. Then again its not like the teachers would believe them. Teenagers using a children's card game to save the world because it was an Egyptian prophecy? In any other context that does sound pretty outlandish. What's going on with the 'heroes' of the world. Kaiba's running Kaibaland, duh. Joey and Serenity were catching up for lacking quality sibling time. Tristian at the moment became an amateur model posing in either trench coats or leather jackets to gain some money for something better in his life. Duke was finally able to talk with Pegasus about starting up his dungeon dice game and was in the early stages of mass production. Nobody really knows what happened to Bakura. He seems to have just vanished but nobody put up missing signs. It was believed that he moved away and didn't tell anyone. As for Tea Gardner, she was still saving up for going to America to become a dancer. She was currently going to Yugi's place, as he's gotten rather recluse after Atem went away. Sure, they were all hit hard by the loss, but Yugi was the most devastated. Every day once they came back to Domino City she walked with Yugi to his home, and stayed with him until she needed to get home. But the past few days Yugi didn't attend classes, which was already dangerous enough considering how backed up on homework they were, but when she didn't see Yugi for a third day in a row, she was determined to go to his house and see how he was doing. It was raining heavily despite the weather man saying the storm would pass near Domino City instead of through. Therefore, she was completely soaked through, her yellow shirt clinging to her arms and pink waistcoat clung to her body. Her boots were heavy with water and her hair was completely straight down reaching her shoulders, which they rarely did when dry. But she kept going to make sure her best friend was okay. When she finally reached the game shop, which had a closed, she knocked on the door to hear startled mumbling and hurried scuffling. In a couple of minutes, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, opened the door.

"Can't you tell we're closed you- oh, Tea? Why are you here?"

"I haven't seen Yugi for a few days. I was wondering if he was fine." Tea asked out of worry.

"Oh please, come in young lady. A youngster like you shouldn't stay out in the rain." He offered.

"Thank you so much." She thanked grateful as she entered.

"As for Yugi, well... he's not doing good. Not really." He answered unfortunately.

"Oh no, what's wrong? Is he sick?"

"Well, not really. It's more like he's depressed. Not dangerously or clinically mind you, thank god, but all that he's been pretty much doing was shuffling his decks and playing on that blasted PS2 on card games. All day its cards, cards, cards. I may run a card shop but even I can tell he's using cards as a scapegoat from reality."

"How terrible." Tea stated in concern and fear.

"Yes. I'm so glad you're here Tea. Maybe you can knock some sense into that boy. I'm actually surprised that Joseph boy didn't come around sooner." Solomon muttered.

"Joey's catching up with his sister. Don't worry Mr. Moto, I'll drag Yugi out of his room by the end of the day." Tea declared before heading upstairs.

"What a nice girl." Solomon sighed as he got went back to a particular poster. "Now, where were we my love?"

Tea knocked on the door of Yugi's room.

"Yugi? Are you in there?"

"Yeah. Come in." He answered, his voice sounding totally empty and preoccupied. She entered his room and gasped as she saw literally hundreds of cards scatted across his floor, with the small, child-like teen whispering to himself.

"Maybe I pair up Magnum with... no no. That's too impractical. What about fusing these two? No, I don't have any support cards for that."

"Yugi, are you okay?" Tea asked him, unsure how to respond to this.

"I'm okay. Just trying to figure out how to perfect my deck. Without Yami, I'm constantly having to double check card combinations and performances." He replied like a robot. Seeing her friend so pitiful, she sighed and took most of the cards not near Yugi to clean the mess in his room and went down to call down for help. It took about an hour, but Tea came up, carrying a deck and sat in front of her best friend to slap his cards away.

"Tea, what are you-"

"Yugi, let's duel." She ordered, shutting him up.

"Let's... duel. Your grandfather is worried and I came to check up on you. I figured the best way to do that was to bring out the real you through dueling. He already gave me some help with my typical deck, so I'm ready to duel.

"But... but my deck isn't ready-"

"Don't worry about it." Tea cut him off again. "Just make your deck as simple as possible. This duel isn't the end of the world or destiny magic. It's just a children's card game this time."

"Huh. I haven't really thought of Duel Monsters as that simple for what felt like years. There was always something on the line." Yugi admitted, like he was disappointed that Duel Monsters was just that removing any mysticism to it.

"Yeah. We'll need to talk to someone about that. Anyway, make your deck as basic as possible. I'll wait." Tea affirmed as she went to his closet to take some clothes. "I'm also borrowing your clothes so that I'm not constantly soggy." She took what could mostly fit her and went to the bathroom. By the time he was finished, Tea came back into his bedroom and his face expressed pure shock instead of shell shocked for the first time in months. Since most of his clothes were too small for her, she revealed a lot of skin without intending too. She wore his boxing short that were to her short shorts, a T-shirt that showed her midriff and the logo was incredibly stretched thanks to her... assets. And one of his jackets on her didn't really suit her at all despite her tomboy personality because the sleeves didn't come close to her wrists and only went a little lower than the shirt under it. Once they had a dueling paper platform prepared, which seems incredibly outdated considering what they were used to, like using flip phones from the late 80's.

"Let's duel." They both said, having two calculators used instead of their duel disks? They both thought if they really dueled like this only a relatively short time ago before Yugi solved the puzzle. They flipped a coin to see who would go first and Yugi won.

"Alright, I guess this is my go. I place a monster face down in defense mode, then I place a card facedown, then I end my turn." Yugi said, going the passive route.

"Okay, I draw. I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode." (1300/1100) "I have my Shining Friendship attack your face down."

"Sorry, but you attacked my Mystical Elf." Yugi lightly apologized. The defense card was (800/2000). Attacking the monster reduced Tea's lifepoints from 4000 to 3300. She half smiled half frowned to this.

"Good card. I place two cards face down and I end my turn." Tea concluded.

"I draw. I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode." (1400/1200) "I have my Celtic Guardian attack your Shining Friendship." Tea nodded as she placed her card in the graveyard and her life points went to 3200. "I end my turn."

"I draw. I place a monster face down and end my turn." She said, ending her turn quickly.

"I draw. I tribute my Celtic guardian to summon Curse of Dragon." Yugi stated as he placed his Celtic Guardian in the graveyard to replace it with the dragon. (2000/1500) I have it attack your face down card." Yugi declared.

"Sorry, but my Spirit of the Harp has as much defense as your dragon." Tea chuckled as she revealed her monster card. (800/2000)

"Hey, your Harp is nearly the same as my Elf." Yugi pointed out upon realizing it.

"Oh yeah. Funny." Tea agreed, the two best friends laughing.

"Alright, I end my turn." Yugi caved with a smile.

"Okay, I draw. I summon Dunames Dark Witch." (1800/1050) "And I equip my witch with Elf's Light to raise it's attack." She confidently said. (2200/850) "I use my Dark Witch to attack your dragon."

"Sorry, but I activate my trap, Mirror Force. Your Dark Witch is destroyed." Yugi boasted, starting to get into the game.

"Damn. I thought I had you there. I end my turn." Tea grumbled as she put the two cards in the graveyard.

"I draw. I tribute my Mystical Elf to summon Summoned Skull in attack mode." (2500/1200) "I have my Skull attack your Spirit of the Harp."

"I activate Waboku. This trap prevents my monsters from being destroyed this turn and I take no damage this turn." Tea countered.

"Hey, good move. I end my turn."

"I draw. I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed. That means I get to draw two cards. I summon Fairy Archer." (1400/600) "And I equip my Fiary Archer with two Cestus of Dagla, thus increasing her attack by 1000." (2400/600) "Now I have my Fairy Archer attack your dragon." Tea claimed with joy, reducing Yugi's life points down to 3600. Not only that, since my archer dealt you 400 points of damage, my spell cards let me gain back 400 points each." Tea's life points went back to the original 4000. "I end my turn."

"Wow. That was a pretty good move. But now I draw. I tribute my Summoned Skull for Dark Magician Girl." Yugi rebuked as he replaced the skull with his magician girl. (2000/1700) "Next I activate the spell card Magician's Circle to special summon The Dark Magician!" Yugi cried out in triumph, summoning his trump card. (2500/2100) "Next I equip my Dark Magician with Magic Formula to increase his attack by 700 points." (3200/2100) "I have my Dark Magician to attack your Fairy Archer. Tea sweated as she moved her cards to the graveyard and reduced her lifepoints to 3200. "I end my turn."

"Wow. How can I beat that? I only have one card left?" The girl asked herself as she drew a card and brightened up. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light. Now You can't attack for three turns. I place a monster face down, and I end my turn."

"Alright. I draw. I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn. So that I can bring back my Summoned Skull. I end my turn."

"I draw. I place a monster face down in defense mode, and I end my turn." Tea went on the defensive.

"Alright. I draw. I place a card face down, and I end my turn." Yugi went just as quickly.

"I draw. I skip my turn." Tea admitted.

"Not a good card? Okay then. I draw. I summon Feral Imp." (1300/1400) "I place a card face down and I end my turn." With that, Swords of Revealing Light expired and went to the graveyard.

"I draw. I flip summon my Magician of Faith." (300/400) "I get to bring one spell card from the graveyard. I get and activate Pot of Greed to get two more cards. I also flip my second Magician of Faith. I once again regain and activate Pot of Greed. I summon Fairy's Gift." (1400/1000) I activate the spell card Mage of Power, so that for every spell card I have on my side my fairy gains 500 attack points. Next I equip the spell United we Stand, so that for every monster on my side of the field, she gains 800 attack. I place two cards face down." (4400/1000) "I have my Fairy's Gift attack your Dark Magician.

"I activate the trap, Spellbinding Circle. Now your monster can't attack!" Yugi cheered.

"Damn it! I should've seen that coming!" Tea cursed. "I end my turn."

"That's right. Now, I draw. I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Fierce Knight. I switch my Feral Imp to defense mode just in case. (1300/1400) And now, I have my Summoned Skull and Dark Magician attack you-"

"I activate Mirror Force! Now all your powerful monsters are destroyed." Tea cut him off. Yugi groaned as he sent Gaia, Dark Magician, Magician Girl and Summoned Skull to the graveyard. The only monster left was Feral Imp in defense mode. "Haha, I sure got you. You thought you had it in the bag, didn't you?"

"I did actually. Well, I can equip Horn of the Unicorn to Feral Imp to increase his stats by 700 points. I end my turn." He sighed. (2000/2100)

"Okay, I draw. I switch my magicians to defense mode and I place a monster face down in defense mode. I end my turn."

"I draw. I summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode." (1200/1500) "I have my Beaver Warrior attack one of your Magician of Faith." Tea obliged as she placed one of her magicians to the graveyard. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light to prevent you from attacking. I end my turn."

"I draw. I activate my face down spell card De-Spell to get rid of your Swords of Revealing Light. Then I summon A second Shining Friend Ship. I equip it with one of my face down cards, Mage of Power to increase its attack up to 3300 points. I also equip it with Phalanx Pike to gain 900 points of damage for the first card of the same name being in the graveyard. So now it gains another 1400 attack. By attacking Beaver Warrior, that's game." Tea boasted crossing her arms, winning the game.

"Wow, that was a surprising amount of fun." Yugi acknowledged.

"So, what have we learned from this?" Tea asked, wanting him to say it. Yugi rolled his eyes with an amused smile.

"That I shouldn't take life so seriously and just appreciate the simple stuff?"

"Yes that, but more importantly... I beat the King of Games!" Tea celebrated as she jumped up from her sitting position.

"Hey, only in this household, Tea. You still have a long way to go before you can actually become Queen of Games." Hearing that, she went and put Yugi into a headlock to give him a noogie.

"Oh yeah? What if I tell Kaiba about this? How would he react if you lost to not only a girl, but someone that isn't even a serious duelist? He'd never let you hear the end of it." She playfully threatened.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! You're the Queen of Games! Just let me go!" Yugi pleaded while also laughing not just because he wanted to get out, but because due to the headlock, his face was smooshing against her soft chest, and he didn't want to be disrespectful by enjoying it too much. Eventually she did let him go.

"Well, now that you know who the rightful Queen of Games is, let's go down and get some food to eat. I'm starving." Tea suggested as she went downstairs.

"Yeah. Okay." Yugi sighed happily as he followed her downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Cool duel, huh?


	2. Dark Magician Girl

It's Yugi's birthday, and he was excited. Tea has been there for him after their duel. Sure, Joey, Tristan and Duke also started helping him now that they knew what he was going through, but Tea has made sure eveyday he felt better than could, even if not for very long on some days. But today, Tea promised him that they would spend the whole day together. Yugi was walking to Tea's house and when he knocked, it was only a little bit of time before the door opened up to see Tea in action.

"Hi Yugi. Ready to go?" Tea asked with a smile, carrying a picnic basket. Yugi was stunned by what he saw. She looked beautiful. She wore the back portion of her hair in a ponytail, so her face had light bangs and some framing just her face. She had a little make up on but not too much. But what really caught him was the shirt she was wearing. It was the same light green sleeveless button shirt from when they were in the Battle City Tournament and stuck in Noah's cyberspace, but unlike last time, the shirt seemed too small now. Not only could he see the outline of her bra, he could see the button around the middle of her chest really struggling to stay on, with the hole even having a slight rip in it. There were also gaps around the buttons so he could slightly see a bit of black bra. Yugi forced himself to look more down before she noticed him staring, which she didn't seem to notice to him. Tea wore her blue shorts, thigh length white socks and blue platform sandals. Finally, she was wearing a backpack, and a really full one at that. After gulping he replied,

"Y-yes."

"Great, let's get going." Tea said as they went to the park. At around a little after noon, they made it to the park. Once they set up the picnic and sat down, Yugi noticed some of the unusual foods she brought that she claims is for herself; a peach and a pear. While Yugi ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he was incredibly distracted by the state of her shirt. For starters, she didn't eat the fruit with tact, just biting into them not caring how juicy they are, causing her shirt to be totally see through, so he could totally see her bra now, and… was the hole even slightly bigger? This must be why Tea picked a spot away from everyone else. He could feel his face being so hot right now, it's almost unbearable, but Tea, she must be doing this on wouldn't normally leave herself so exposed. He feels so conflicted on whether just to appreciate the moment or say sorry. Once they finished off their respective food, Tea sighed.

"Ah, that was so good. They tasted so sweet. Hmm." As she hummed she stretched her arms up, which was then that the button couldn't take it anymore and popped, and even a second one above that too so he could see her entire cleavage.

"Oh no, one of my favorite shirts popped." She complained with the most melodramatic voice, but her smiling blushing face apparently showed she actually didn't mind.

"S-sorry Tea, I didn't mean to look!" Yugi blurted out.

"Quick Yugi, cover me, quick." She gave an order rather seductively.

"What do you me-?" He was cut off as his head was grabbed by her hands and shoved into her gaping shirt, getting a face full of boobs. Funnily enough, from a certain point of view, his hair was actually big enough to block not only the gap but also the see through parts of her shirt.

"Happy birthday, Yugi." She giggled. "I notice those little stares that you thought you were getting away with. It flatters me that in spite of my personality, you see me as a woman, so I wanted to give you a womanly present." Tea explained while moving his head back and forth, making sure he got the full picture figuratively and literally. When she felt a warm liquid pouring into her cleavage though, she him out so that she saw her face, she was surprised with the dual emotions on his face; joy and sadness. He was smiling and his small laughter was genuine, but his eyes looked so sad and were crying. It broke Tea's heart seeing that.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"I'm so torn about it, Tea. I want to enjoy your present, I really do, but I don't want to disrespect you as well. I don't want to take the wrong kind of advantage of you. You noticed me peeping so I thought all along you thought I was a pervert and only gave me this simply because its my birthday." Hearing that both saddened, but also filled Tea's heart with the same respect she always felt for him. Sure, if it were Joey or Tristan she'd clobber them for looking at her like that, but Yugi was so preserved. Even when he liked the same things as the other boys he never spoke about them in front of her, and unlike the others once he caught on that he was staring he looked away every time. He was always a little gentleman and a cutie at the same time when it didn't come to dueling, so that was partly why she came to love him.

"Yugi. I am so proud and happy in how you want to respect me. To not treat me like an object or eye candy. You've always treated me like a friend. And that's why... I came to love you Yugi." She told her best friend. Yugi stopped crying and looked at her. "But for today, I want you to take advantage of me. I'll tell you when you're going too far, but for now, just enjoy yourself." Tea concluded as she took out a birthday cupcake and a butter knife, took the frosting off the cupcake and placed it in between her cleavage, smooshing the frosting a bit. She laid down on her back and said, "Enjoy." Yugi gulped. He was still conflicted, but hearing Tea both give him permission and told him she loved her, he couldn't hold back any longer. Yugi placed himself over her cleavage, going up and down from her breathing, and slowly pushed his way into her cleavage to eat the frosting. It was a nice experience, tasting the sweet sugary vanilla taste of frosting and feeling her soft boobs on the side of his face. To lick more of it, he repositioned his hands so that they were resting on her breasts, squishing them flat except for some that pushed through his fingers. "Aw, Yugi… that feels so good." Tea moaned with a blush.

"Thank you Tea. Thank you. I love you too." Yugi mumbled gratefully. Even when he licked all the frosting away, he still rubbed his face into her cleavage massaging her boobs. But it wasn't too long before Tea stopped him. "Tea, what's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly, like he did something wrong. But Tea simply giggled.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that now that you've had your birthday picnic its time to go to your place for your real surprise." Unbuttoning her ruined shirt and tacking it off, showing off her developed, dancing trained body which made Yugi blush, she took a spare shirt out of her backpack and put on a yellow tube top, only covering her bust. Sure, the juice made it also see through, but not as much as the button up shirt since it wasn't made from the same material. Putting on her backpack, she took Yugi's hand and led Yugi back to his house and went up to the second floor.

"Now wait here Yugi. I'll be right back. I just need to prepare your surprise." She giggled as she went into the bathroom. Yugi looked at his clock to see if was only 15 minutes before 2 o'clock. The boy then took out his deck and sorted through them. As of now he keeps two decks. One fore serious competitive dueling, and one for casual with his friends. Things have felt so much better now that he was appreciating a slower kind of life. Saving the world so much he forgot what living a normal life was like. Upon finding the Dark Magician Girl card, he heard her voice. "I'm ready." He looked up to see his best friend in something new, yet extremely familiar. Tea Gardner was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl. She wore a blue off the shoulders garment with pink and yellow touches that extended down to her mid-thighs. She wore a blue pointed hat with pink rings as it went. Her blue boots went half up her calves and had a want with a yellow spiral. Due to how the front was made, her cleavage was quite visible, and apparently the costume was too small because her bust was overflowing. "So, how do I look?" Tea asked as she posed, putting her arms back pushing her chest forward. Yugi blushed so red his face looked like a tomato. Something else was that a bulge grew between his legs. "Oh, looks like you got a little monster stuck between your legs. We'll have to uncover it." Tea teased as she zipped down his pants zipper and took out his 5.5 inch penis. "Ah, it's the One Eyed Dragon. Almost as feared as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I'll have to quell it down." Tea pretended as she took his shaft and began to suck it off. Yugi groaned in pleasure as she gave him a blow job bobbing her head back and forth.

"Wow, I never imagined this would feel so good." He told his best friend. She pulled away from his thing and grinned seductively.

"If you think that's good, be prepared for this." She playfully warned him as she dug her breasts out of her costume and placed his penis between them. Both were panting as Yugi's dick was being massaged by such soft orbs while she felt her chest get all tingly from all the pushing and rubbing. She could feel his dick get so hot.

"Ah, so good! I-I'm going to cum!" He sprayed into her face, coating the front of her head with his white gooey essence. Tea was completely unused to his hot sensation as she gasped so sexually.

"So hot. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you came so quick. How did that feel?" She asked Yugi.

"It felt so good. That was the best it ever felt." He moaned with a smile. To Tea's surprise, his penis didn't go down at all.

"Whoa, who knew you had some staying power? I wonder how much you can go?" Tea suggested as she sat on the bed with him, showing her exposed vagina to him. "Go ahead. I'm on protection so I won't get pregnant."

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yugi, I said I love you. Please, just get in." Tea seductively begged. Yugi gulped as he took off his clothes, showing his thin, yet not weak body. He has grown as tall as she was, but their bodies were quite different. Once he was naked he got up on the bed and positioned his penis in front of her pussy. "Come on Yugi, do it. I'm protected so I won't get pregnant." Yugi slowly pushed himself in her, deflowering her until he hit a barrier. Both teenagers physically braced themselves for that one moment of hurt. Then, the young duelist pushed... and nothing all that bad happened.

"Huh, it hurts a little, but other than that I don't feel any pain." Tea remarked, surprised.

"Well, we're not going to take any chances. Let's take this nice and slow." Yugi suggested as he went in and out at a leisurely pace, giving them the time to really experience the sensations.

"Wow, I've never had anything so hot in there before, or so deep." Tea said, starting to pant.

"You think that's good? I'll do you one better." Yugi assured as he placed his hands on her breasts, squishing them like in the park and rubbed them around in circles. This really turned Tea on.

"Augh, the pressure! So good!" She cried out in pleasure. Yugi bent over to kiss his best friend while twisting her nipples, causing much more feeling to shoot through the girl's body. As the seconds went on, the teenage boy went progressively faster and faster, progressively exciting the both of them more. A little bit later, Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm... I'm going to cum again!" They both cried out as he shot his seed into her womb.

"Augh, I can feel it! So hot! It's coming in!" Tea yelled as they remained in the same position for a minute. Then Yugi slumped down, the side of his face falling into her best, causing it to jiggle.

"My little Yugi… are you tired?" Tea asked the duelist while brushing her hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I never came more than once in a short time."

"Well, let me do some of the actual work for once." Tea offered as she pushed Yugi back and sat up so she was over him in a squat. "Does this feel better?" She asked him as she pumped up and down, her breasts bouncing up and down, mesmerizing the young boy. His arms shot forward, cupping them and helping them bounce.

"You really love breasts, do you? Naughty boy." Tea teased while giggling.

"Tea, I want to suck on them." Yugi pleaded.

"Hehe, very well then." Tea obliged as she repositioned herself so that he could grab hold and sucked on both of them, resulting in her gasping and putting much more force into her hips. Yugi could feel how hard her nipples were as he licked them with his tongue or lightly bit them between his teeth. Even quicker than last time, Yugi came a second time in her, both freezing up just letting the moment pass until the young duelist let go of his tension. Tea lifted herself off his penis and scooted away. "Impressive. While you don't last long in between intervals you shoot off frequently. That may deserve a reward." Tea chuckled while positioning her bust over his groin and took the limp penis into her mouth to suck the rest out. Yugi especially groaned from such an action and thus started growing again in her mouth.

Taking it out, she laughed. "Wow, even though you're no longer a virgin, your dick sure still acts like it. I'll need to train it." She affirmed as she stuck his dick between her breasts again and moving them up and down, causing it to swell up even more. "Will your dick never stop amaze? It certainly isn't a typical dick, is it? I can feel your semen ooze out and act as a lubricant." She put her hands to the sides of her boobs and pressed hard, squeezing the penis for all it's worth. Yugi gave a strong, powerful groan with each big squeeze, pull and smoosh. With this much force and technique, his body had no choice but to shoot off blanks, since he didn't have time to create any substantial semen. "Huh, apparently I was too strong there." Tea laughed. "I'd almost say that was a waste, but I'm having so much fun with you I don't mind too much." She didn't get a response. "Yugi?" She looked up to see that he was nearly comatose from the multiple rapid-fire orgasms. "Oh, and he didn't even give me a single orgasm. I guess I'll teach him how to really please a woman next time." She laughed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi woke up from such a daze that was on the verge of full on sleep and euphoric consciousness. He looked to see by his side a glass of water and chips on his side table.

"What happened?"

"I played you so hard you passed out." Tea answered from near the door reading a magazine. It was then he realized that he was still naked underneath the blanket that covered him.

"So... what happened in the end to make me pass out?"

"A killer paizuri. You couldn't handle it." Tea boasted as she grinned with her eyes closed. Yugi chuckled sort of embarrassed while sweating. Seeing that though, she put her magazine down and lowered herself to be at eye level. "Look, Yugi. In spite of your unusual performance, that was a blast of a first time, and we didn't break my hymen so it's okay."

"Tea... what are we? Are we lovers or...?" He questioned, unsure of himself.

"Well that's up to you, isn't it? It's your birthday after all. I'll support whatever decision you make." She encouraged him. After thinking about it, he closed his eyes and blurted out quickly,

"Tea, will you be my girlfriend?" He felt fingers touch the underside of his chin and felt a peck on his lips. He opened his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
